


Birthday surprise gone wrong

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Birthday, Blackmail, Dark, F/M, Intense, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: The birthday girl notices her best friend alone in the corner by himself at her party. Realising what's wrong in his life, she decides to give him something his prudish, conservative girlfriend cannot. Boundaries were not set and things quickly get out of hand, quite literally.
Kudos: 2





	Birthday surprise gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> *Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Party white-noise: https://freesound.org/people/SoundsExciting/sounds/328452/  
> Camera shutter: https://freesound.org/people/michx123/sounds/483382/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

(Party white-noise starts)

Not a great fan of my party, huh?

No, no, it's okay, I won't be mad if you think it sucks. Leave if you want to. I won't be offended.

(concerned) It's not the party? Tell me what's wrong then.

It's okay. You can tell me literally anything.

It's your girlfriend again, huh. Another argument?

Yeah, I actually saw her earlier and I was wondering why she wasn't with you.

Listen, I know you probably won't like this, but if you two keep on fighting like this, maybe you should consider other options.

Yeah, I know she helped you through some tough times, but sometimes it's just better to keep moving forward and don't let the past hold you back.

Trust me, we've known each other since what, eleven? And when have I ever lied to you?

Okay, maybe exclude the time we went camping. And that time we were working at the cinema.

But my point is, if someone is really toxic to you, just leave them. Cut the ties, and don't look back.

You don't want to talk about her? Of course, let's talk about my party! You know, since it's my birthday and everything.

Yeah, I really like the present you gave me. I didn’t know you could paint that well! All this time you’ve been keeping secrets from me, huh?

What else did I get? Some make-up stuff from the girls and a sweater from my auntie. Fifth year in a row she sent me that, I believe.

Want me to grab you a drink? You look really tensed up. You probably should have one.

Here, I know how you hate Bud light and all the ‘commercial’ beer, so I got some IPA from the independent brewery in town.

You like it? I called it.

Yeah, unfortunately it tastes like skunk piss to me. (giggles)

So, are you ready to make the big announcement? With the liquor courage now?

You know, yell at her in front of everyone about how awful she is as a girlfriend, and how you need her to fuck off from your life.

Yeah, I figured you were not the type to make a scene. You’re way too nice.

No, no, no. Please don’t leave, I want you to stick around, it’ll be so much fun.

Can’t stand to be in a room with her, yeah? That’s okay. I know a place where we can stay away from that bitch.

(Party white-noise stops)

This is my upstairs bedroom. You can take a shower to clear your thoughts, have a nap, or just play some Xbox to distract yourself. Be my guest. Come downstairs when you feel like it.

No, you don’t have to thank me. It’s the least I can do as a friend.

Aww, you’re always so nice and sweet. Can’t believe that girl is taking advantage of you.

Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask about you two. I hope it’s not too rude or anything. It’s just a rumour I’ve heard.

Yeah, so, um, do you two ever have sex?

Please don’t freak out. It’s just some stupid talk floating around.

(slightly shocked and surprised) Oh. Oh shit. That’s awful.

Not even a blowjob?

(chuckles) You had to grind one out each time? Fuck, how could anyone be *that* conservative? Do you just dry hump each other every time?

I’m sorry, (chuckles) this is so bad for you. Like, I know she’s prudish, but I didn’t know she was *that* prudish.

Now you’ve got to get rid of this woman, double quick.

What’s the last time you’ve ever had sex?

(surprised, laughing) Five months?! Gosh, you poor babe. I bet you’re pent up all day.

Hey, you know what? Since you’re in such a shitty place, and you’ve been a great friend all this time; I got an offer for you.

This is probably alcohol talking, but I really liked the painting you sent me, and it’d be unfair if I don’t give you something back.

(seductively) I was thinking, you’d enjoy a handjob, wouldn’t you?

Yeah, how long has it been since a girl’s hand has touched you?

Damn, you are craving this. Pants off already.

Well, she’s been missing out. It looks glorious, and so inviting as well.

Let me put some baby oil on you, I know I keep it on the nightstand for a reason.

And some for my hands as well.

Here, I’ll just wrap my hand around the base. Damn, it barely fits!

You like how it’s glistening in my hands? I bit she wouldn’t do anything slutty like this, would she? That stuck-up bitch has no idea we’re having all the fun up here.

But I don’t want you to think about her. I want you to focus on *me*.

I want you to savour how good it feels to fuck my fists, and how my crystal-green eyes are full of lust.

No, I’m not gonna put my mouth on it.

We had a deal. Just one handjob, no more, no less.

We’re not gonna go that far, we’re friends after all, remember? And this is just a friend doing a favour, that’s all.

(sudden change to a panicked tone as he grabs her head)

(scared) Hey! What are you doing?! Get your hands off me! Let go of my hair!

(gags and coughs as he forced it in her mouth)

Mmmph! Stop! Do you even realise what you’re doing?! This is rape!

(deepthroat noises, violent gags)

Fuck, what is wrong with you? We agreed on…

(Interrupted by more gagging)

Okay, okay, listen, if you let me go now, I won’t tell anyone, alright? We’ll just go downstairs like nothing ever happened, and I won’t ever bring this up again. I forgive you, alright?

(intensive choking and gagging, deepthroat noises)

(violent cough) No, I can’t take it! Of course I’m gonna cough when you facefuck me like that.

I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you aren’t like this, remember? Remember how we used to be best friends and always looked out for each other?

(shocked as he throws her onto bed)

(muffled voice) No, please don’t take off my skirt! My panties!

Yeah, I’m wet. Doesn’t mean I like it though; doesn’t mean I agree to this!

(muffled scream as he inserts) Slowly! I haven’t been fucked in so long!

(begging) Please, at least be gentle with me. Get your hand out of my mouth. You're suffocating me.

(slapping noise) Yes, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I led you on earlier but I didn’t know this would happen. It’s all a big misunderstanding, okay? Please just let me go.

(pleading tone) At least put a condom on, okay? Or you can cum in my mouth. Or on my ass. Or on my tits.

Here, look at my tits. They’re firm and perky, see? It’d feel so nice to cum on them. I bet you’ll love it.

(pleading) Just please don’t cum inside me. I’m not on the pill. I’m not ready to be pregnant.

(shocked) You want me to say what?

No, I’m not going to say that. (angry) Fuck you!

(loud slap) OK, Ok, I’m sorry. Just please don’t hurt me.

(sex noises and moans stop for the next section)

(recites reluctantly) I led you on earlier because I'm a slut. Because I want your cock inside me. Because I want you to *use me* like the whore I am.

There, happy now?

No, just because I didn't call for help doesn't mean I want it. I don't want people to see you like this.

You could get in trouble, you know. You could be jailed.

I know this isn’t you. You used to be so kind and such a sweetheart. You never hurt me.

(surprised) Argh! I told you to be gentle! (moans start again)

(This is the part when she breaks down mentally and starts sobbing. Deliver the following lines as emotional as you can please.)

(muffled pleading) Get your hand off my mouth…

(sobbing) I honestly don’t know what’s happened to you. We were nothing but best friends but now you’re raping me…

What did I ever do to you... I don't understand...

Why can’t you just get a prostitute like a normal guy? Why do you have to use your best friend…?

It hurts… so much… Please, I beg you, get this over with.

You’re breaking me…

(louder moans)

(screaming as they both orgasm) Ah, ah!

(angry yet scared) Fuck, you came inside me!

God, what if I get pregnant?

(crying uncontrollably now, *please* do put some emotions in the next part as I think it should be heart wrenching)

You’ve ruined me… I never thought you would… We’ve known each other for ten years, for fuck’s sake! (voice raises higher towards the end)

(almost screaming) * YOU MONSTER! *

(sobbing) Get out. I don’t want to see you.

(Camera shutter plays several times.)

(still sobbing) What… What is that sound?

No, I can’t see anything. There’s too much tears in my eyes.

Yeah, I can see it now. That’s me. Naked in my bed, tears running down my face, my make-up ruined.

Yeah, that’s your cum dripping out of my used, sore pussy.

(pleading) No, no, please don’t send it to the group chat. Please don’t show it to anyone.

Ok, ok, I promise not to tell anyone about tonight. Alright?

I need to do more? Fuck, what do you *want*?

You want to do the same thing again?

(reluctantly) Ok. Yes, we can do this again.

Thursday night at your place. Got it.

Anything in particular you want me to wear?

That black dress I wore when we went to high school prom together? I can do that. I think it still fits me.

What about underwear?

I can surprise you with lingerie. I’ve got a few I can choose from.

(sarcastically) You want me to kiss you like we’re in love? You’re…. an interesting person.

(kisses and make out noises)

That… that wasn’t too bad. That felt amazing, actually.

Um, before we go downstairs, can I just have a moment to clean up?

You know, just to wash my face and re-do the makeup you ruined.

No, I’ll keep your cum inside me. I promise I won’t let a single drip out.

Ok, thank you. Thanks for allowing me to clean up.

(reluctant but accepting her fate) Thank you, *master*.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
